Side-Chapter from 24-7 Title Madness: Deku and Panty
by Zoryan El Muerto
Summary: (takes place between Chapter 36 and 37 of 24/7 Title Madness) After winning the 24/7 title, Panty Anarchy decided to celebrate with the boy she won the title from in the only way she knows how. Though she finds out more about the boy than she wanted to, like that he wasn't born with a quirk. MYHxP&S, one shot. No flames, or YOU'RE FIRED!


**Okay, my first fic for both the My Hero Academia series, and the Panty & Stocking Anime. I, Zoryan El Muerto, don't own either anime. **

**Chapter 36.5 - Deku's First**

A night in Daten's most expensive love hotel was just another day for Panty Anarchy, an angel who was kicked out of heaven for several incidents involving her inhuman libido and because she has the attitude of a teenage girl and mouth that would make a sailor uncomfortable. But there was a slight difference, which was wrapped around her waist. The WWE 24/7 championship, which to her looked like a slab of green bedazzled shit. She had just won it at this dumb wrestling show, against some dude from a band of guys from NXT orwhatever it was called she didn't bother to learn, and the boy she'd be fuckin tonight.

After dropping off a nagging Stocking at home, along with Brief, she had stopped calling him Nerd-Ass or Loser after everything that transpired with Corset and regaining her angel powers. Though she still treated him like trash, it just felt more natural. But anyway, after dropping the two off she drove to her favorite place to bone. She waltz all the way to her usual room, taking a deep breath "Man, what a night. I got a new accessory and a super cute new guy."

Panty then laid the boy she pinned for her championship on the bed, she looked him over as he was still out from the match. He seemed pretty young, about 16 she presumed, messy green locks, a face with a nice mix of chiseled features and baby fat, plus he seems like a little cinnamon roll who will snap a bone if you mess with his friends. She has ability to tell the kind of person was in just by looking at them, so she let out a smile of relief to see a nice boy in the all the pervs and jerks she has no doubt fucked in Daten.

Though that smile then turned into a frown, she an also tell that the man in that bed has been through a lot of rough shit. Yet despite that he still wants to be a hero that can fight for justice with a smile on his face, a real boy scout ain't he?

Panty shook her head, she spent so much time staring at him when she could have had him balls deep in her cooch by now. To get her sexual rhythms back on track she quickly flicked his forehead, which caused the boy to groan as he held his head.

The boy groaned as his eye lids peered open, he blinked before looking around "Wait, this isn't the dorm rooms. Have I been kidnapped by the League of Villains?" he wondered before noticing the blonde woman staring at him "Wha-", he then noticed the green wrestling belt around her waist. He quickly put the pieces together as his eyes slightly widened, "Wait, you're the lady from the match. You're Panty right?" she nodded, 'That's not a commonly found name-' he then saw her lean in with her lips puckered, fearfully he leaned back "Woah! What gives?!" he questioned.

"Look here kid, whenever I bring a guy to this hotel room they'd be balls deep in me by now." his face froze at how nonchalantly she said that, he then tensed up when he felt her arm snake around him and her fingers clutched the zipper to his costume. As he heard the sound of the zipper being undone he quickly grabbed her arm and held it away from him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Panty just stared at him stoically, "I'm guessing you've never done this with a woman before, or anybody."

"BUT WE DON'T EVEN KNOW EACH OTHER!"

"I'm Panty, you're Izuku. Boom, now about that costume-" Panty tried to move her hand back to his zipper, but he kept holding it back with both of his hands. Panty blinked at this resistance, usually guys are more than willing to get freaky with her when she calls for a good fucking. Then again nearly the entire male population of Daten was a dumb perverted shithead who had sex and money on the brain 24/7, much like defending the belt around her waist, so seeing Izuku deny her advance is pretty weird for an admittedly slutty girl like her. Though she loves a good game of hard to get.

Meanwhile, Izuku's mind was going haywire. 'Oh man, she's seriously wants...….. that!...… with me!? I never even kissed a girl or held hands with a girl, or gone on a date, or had a girlfriend! ButnowhereagirlisdemandingthatIsleepwithherinsomehotelroom,thisisnothowihadenvisionedthiswouldgo,somedinner,thenweheadbacktomyplacewherewefinisheditoffinthebed,butonlyafterwe've datedenoughtobereadyforthatstep!ButherethisgirlIbarelyknowjustskipsallthewaytoit-" his inner thoughts quickly becoming outer speech very quickly.

Izuku was then smacked on the head by Panty's other hand, "Hey, lose that mumbling habit. It's killing the mood."

Izuku shook himself before facing her, "Sorry, but why would you want to have sex with a guy like me?" his face blushed, she already knows his habit of mumbling his inner thoughts.

Panty just shrugged, "You seemed cute, plus I hear your a strong and very smart boy with a great power. Or as your people like to call it, 'quirks'. Also you're smart, not smartass bookworm smart but smart nonetheless." Izuku was a little flattered at being called cute, strong, and smart. "Three main things I like in a guy I fuck all rolled into one." and there that flattery goes.

"Yeah, well I try my hardest to be a hero. I don't suppose you have a quirk that requires you to...…." he trailed off, feeling uncomfortable about the question he's trying to ask.

Panty just said, "Nope I just fucking love sex, and doing lots of it before I go back to heaven."

"Back to heaven?"

Panty got her hand free from his hands, his soft and strong hands which should be caressing her body right now, "Yeah, me and my sister Stocking are angels. But we got kicked out for reasons I don't give 4 shits to remember, so now we have to kill these ghost things for heaven tokens to buy our way back."

"Ghosts? Heaven tokens?" Izuku asked.

"Yeah, but not like that Casper bitch, these are much more fucked up than anything you've seen." Panty said, "Okay, it's been 5 minutes and we're both still wearing clothes." she annoyedly said before tossing away her dress, and her shorts before kicking off her shoes. Izuku's eyes widened as he quickly turned away from the near naked girl as she slid her panties off, she then draped her 24/7 title down on the pile of her discarded clothes "Ah, much better. Now for you~"

Izuku didn't need to look to know she was eying him like a piece of meat. His face redder than his classmate Kirishima's hair, his hands shaking like maracas, his lips trembling like an earthquake. His body froze up when he felt her soft hands touch his shoulders, his whole person turning a ghostly pale as he slowly creaked his head to face her. He was met with a the same lustily and amorous look whenever he runs into that Toga girl that likes blood, only less murderous.

_"Don't worry little Deku," _his mind going blank when she whispered the nickname that he made from a childhood insult to his official hero name, _"the first time is always the hard-est." _he immediately got the pun. He had to resist the urge to scream as her hand snaked it's way down his chest, her fingers combing down his semi-chiseled pecs and past his developing 4-pack abs. Until her hand reached the rim of his pants and sliding it in, he hasn't felt this molested since his last visit to Mei's workshop.

Although he can't deny Panty was much less grabby and rough, but the situation was much worse. He gulped as he felt her hand wrap ever so gently onto his ever growing manhood from under his pants, that combined with her now lightly nibbling on his ear was making him feel a little constricted down below. He felt her bare breasts against his back, though for the type of girl she comes across as he felt a tad bit let down over how small her boobs felt.

Oh gosh he was turning into Mineta, he had to get these filthy emotions out of his brain! Before it was too late! Dead puppies and grandma! Dead puppies and grandma! Dead puppies and grandma! Just repeat that in his head.

Panty took advantage of his petrified state and ripped the top part of his hero outfit clean off, along with his face mask. She pressed her breasts harder into his exposed back, making him feel the erect nipples that makes up for her low but decent breast size. She also used her other hand to massage his chest, where she really felt his muscles that she couldn't with the shirt blocking her touch "Why must you resist? A pretty girl wanting to fuck your brains out, isn't this every nerd's dream?" she wondered with a mock sad tone as she kept caressing his torso and dick.

Izuku gulped as her hands were doing their best to calm his nerves, he had to admit she was pretty to look at. But he had to remember his virtues, what kind of hero just does the dirty with some random woman they meet at a wrestling event?

On the other hand, he was a only teenager. And not even the best heroes can defeat the foe that unleashes a deadly wave of hormones that makes his kind want to pursue the female sex, especially two girls in his class he's grown very fond of since coming to U. A. His best friend Ochacho Uraraka, the first girl he talked to since he came to U. A., sweet and kind, can make things defy gravity, determined to be a hero to help her parents in their financial struggles. Sure money is a pretty shallow reason to be a hero, but where that money goes can be admirable.

The other girl, one he doesn't hang out with as much but has grown to care about, Tsuyu Asui. The frog girl that's never afraid to speak her mind, and one of his more recurring friends outside of Uraraka and Iida, and who always tells him to call her Tsu. During the USJ invasion, he and Tsu risked everything to save each other from a nomu or Shigiraki's deadly quirk before they and the rest of their class were saved by All Might. Tsu's just different, and Izuku sometimes wonder how they don't interact more. She may seem as cold as a robot, but she's shown to care very much about her friends. He was no different. Plus like him, she was ostracized as a kid. Though for having a quirk instead of not having one, hers gives her some of the same traits and features of a frog. Including barfing out her stomach, which is as gross as it sounds.

Both girls he's grown an emotional attachment to in some degree.

Oh who was he kidding?

Like they'd go for a nerd like him, who had to be given a quirk to go to U. A., he mumbles a lot, he's injured his body several times learning how to control to recoil of One for All. Granted his internship with Gran Torino has helped him learn to minimize the damage by spreading it around his body and not focusing on one individual part of his body, but still. He's the same shy hero obsessed geek that still has All Might themed bedsheets, posters, mugs, underwear, etc. The thought of either of them, or both, rejecting him made his heart break as he looked down with a downcast expression with his arms dropping beside him. Especially if they figure out his dark secret, his past as a quirk-less fanboy who was given his power.

Which brings another thing up, after All Might's final battle against All for One. He now has to take up All Might's mantle as the symbol of peace, though he has doubts that he'll ever be the same hero that All Might was. Sir Nighteye, All Might's former sidekick and the man who took him in for a work study, has never made it subtle that he thought Izuku was unfit to wield One for All.

A combination of a rough childhood, seemingly unrealistic expectations, and the matter of his heart has not done his self-confidence any favors. He may seem positive and ambitious on the outside, on the inside lies the same miserable boy that everyone told him he would never be a hero.

Panty felt his body go limp, this breaking her out of her horny trance "Hey, Nerdass!" she griped as she pulled her hands away and turned him around, "What's the big idea? When did you become such a sad bitch?" Izuku just ignored her as he kept his head down, Panty can see in his face he was having some kind of internal crisis. She groaned before she moved over beside him, she was not gonna fuck a depressed guy. She fucking hates having to deal with these types of problems, killing ghosts she can tolerate as long as it doesn't interfere with her sex-schedule.

"Okay look, clearly something's bugging you. So just tell me what it is so we can get on with the fucking, because if I have to wait another second to get some dick in me I will shoot everyone within a 500 mile radius." Panty told him, with a hint of impatience. Izuku just turned away from her, "Come on man, it's not healthy bottling up your inner darkest emotions-GAG, ugh all this sentimental bullshit is making me nauseous." she gagged.

Izuku sighed to himself, "Nothing, it's just..."

"Just what?" Panty found herself asking.

Izuku scratched the back of his head, "Well, the thing is...… its like...…. you know when..." he had no idea how to explain this, she didn't seem like the type of girl that would give a flying hoot about real life problems. "I don't really know how to say this in a way you could-"

"That you feel self-conscious about how you'd perform for me, which would have an effect on if you decide to do fuck with either of the two girls you long for." he looked at her like she grew a second head, how casually she depicted his problems. "I can tell just by looking at you that you have serious confidence issues, stemming from a rough childhood."

Izuku's shocked look turned into a sheepish smile, "Well that's basically sums it all up." he sighed, "You ever wondered what it would be like if everyone had some kind of special power, something they can do that no normal person can do on their own?"

"Not even a little, but I know you're gonna tell me." she rolled her eyes.

"Well that's basically my whole world, about the entire population had some kind of power, or quirk as we like to call them. There are some that use their quirks irresponsibly, which is why they made heroes to help control those people misusing their quirks." Izuku explained.

"Question, wouldn't the fact that everyone has their own superpower make the concept of heroes... oh I don't know... fucking redundant?" she questioned.

Izuku brought a finger to his chin, "You know I sometimes wondered about that myself." he admitted, like that guy Syndrome said. 'When everyone's super, no one is'. "Anyway, though quirks are the norm in my universe, there are those rare individuals that...… weren't born with a quirk." he sighed that last part.

"And let me guess, you're one of those unlucky bitches?" Panty deduced.

Izuku nodded, "Yep, Doctor told me that I won't ever get a quirk. Despite that, I always wanted to be a hero. Much like All Might, the number one hero in the world, or former number one since he's retired. I wanted to be like him, someone that people can look up to, to face any obstacle with a smile. The Symbol of Peace." he said with a hopeful smile.

**_"Have no fear, hope has arrived!_**

**_Because I am here!" _**

Though Panty's not one for this superhero bullshit, the thought of having a symbol for peace did have an appeal. Especially for a dystopian town like Daten, she has been told she and her sister were like superheroes, mostly from Geek Boy Brief. Seeing Izuku smile for the first time tonight brought a smile to her face as well, and not a snarky lustful smile as usual, but one more warm and friendly.

She didn't know if it was because of his dumb noble ideals or his childlike fanboyism but something in her angel heart was starting to stir. She never felt a stir from one of the hundreds and hundreds of guys she has fucked in her life, it made her want to puke. Yet it also felt, kind of nice.

Then his smile faded, along with hers seeing him get so down instantly. He laid down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling, Panty laid down beside him with her head popped up by her right hand. She didn't know why but she felt so infested in hearing him open his heart out, "Everyone told me it would be impossible for that to happen without a quirk, the doctor, my old middle school classmates, my mom, this guy Bakugou. He was the most frequent, and the most violent."

"You mean that blonde haired asshole who fucked that kid up for the 24/7 title and shoots explosions?" she asked.

"Yeah, he's been given a lot of detentions for killing that boy."

"Actually I hear he's in stable condition, and is near a complete recovery." Panty corrected him.

"Oh neat, but anyway. They all said I'd never be a hero without a power, even All Might himself." he clutched his eyes at the memory, he then felt an arm wrap around him. He opened them to see Panty giving him a warm hug, which surprised him from how handsy she was a minute ago. But this felt much nicer, even though he knew she was still naked. "Then after a run in with a slime villain, it all changed."

**_"You too, can become a hero." _**

"After that..." he let out a sniff before a smile spread over his face, "My journey to that dream that many have said would never be a reality, began. And I finally got my quirk."

"Wow, how did that happen?" Panty asked, wanting to know how he now got the power he hoped for as a child. Not even caring that this was the longest she spent with a guy outside of Brief and Garterbelt and hasn't fucked yet.

Izuku was happy to tell someone the origin of how he got his quirk, this secret he's been keeping for so long from others could finally be let out. Even if it was to a random girl that was as ready to listen as she was to screw him silly. "Well, I found out that All Might's power wasn't something he was born with, but passed down on to him like a baton. Which get's stronger each time its passed on, and now that power lies with me. After months of intense training to build my body, of course if I had it before than my limbs would have blown right off."

"And I'm glad you did." she said as she ran a hand down his chest, purring like a kitten with a glimmer in her eye. Izuku blushed at this but continued, it was actually kind of nice with her smooth circles than her rough handling of him before.

"Well, when it came time to actually receive his quirk, let's just say it was worse than the actual training."

"What you have to eat some of his hair or something?" she laughed, but one look from him told her "Oh, ewww." she wretched but kept her hand on him. "But you know what I think? I think the fact you had to train with the top hero so you can handle his power, means that you earned that quirk." she told him truthfully. He blinked at her confused before she continued, "Because as you said that nearly everyone was born with their quirks, while you had to jump hoop after hoop, busting your perfectly sculpted ass, and actually have to earn your quirk. What did all those other guys do to get the quirks?"

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuh-" Izuku let out.

"Exactly, those bastiches were all handed their quirks on a silver platter. Given them plenty of time to perfect the power they were handed at birth, you on the other hand are still learning to use a quirk that you had to dig and claw your way to earning. They had it easy, while you were playing the game on the hardest difficulty." she said, "So don't think that because you weren't born with a quirk that you can't be a great hero, because there are plenty of heroes that don't have powers."

Izuku perked up, "Yeah, like Batman, Green Arrow, Hawkeye, Black Panthar, Iron Man."

"See." Panty to pulled herself on top of him, straddling his waist and holding up his head with hers to face him. "They have to work as hard, if not harder, than any of those damn heroes that were born with powers. Because quirk or no quirk, anyone has the potential to be a hero. It takes determination, ambition, and kindness. You have those is spades, your quirk is just a fancy accessory. You are already a great hero, and you will make that gravity girl and/or frog girl very happy. Because you're what every girl looks for in a guy." and that just about wraps up every internal issue he had.

Izuku didn't know how to respond to this, "Wow, I don't know what to say."

"Okay, I'm sick of all this therapeutic crap, my cunt is starting to feel cold with the warm embrace of sex!" Panty stressed as she raised her hips to rest on the exposed tip of his crotch, Izuku didn't want to know how she managed to get his pants off without him noticing.

Before she can achieve penetration, he quickly halted her by grabbing his hips with his hands. "Uh, can we... like take this a litte…. slow." she growled at his request, which he spoke with a calming and relenting voice. He knew he was gonna be banging her at some point tonight, after all she did hear him out so it only seemed fair to grant her request. Besides, this would give him some major bragging rights over the other guys in his class, Mineta will lose it.

She sighed, "Fine, we'll do it your way. Just be lucky you're cute." she really needed to see a doctor, because she has never once been so patient with a guy ever.

The two started off with a light and gentle kiss, which they both found kind of nice. Starting off small, gradually moving on to full fledge French kissing. After which Panty moved her kissing from his lips, to his jawline, down his neck, leaving a couple small hickeys, along his pecs, on each of his developing abs, stopping right at his dick.

As Panty was giving him head, Izuku saw his pants beside the bed. His face contorting into one of pleasure with each second she's sucking him off, yet he can make out his phone sticking out of the left pocket. Earlier walking through the arena of Raw, he met some of the wrestlers and referees. Even getting the number of one of them in case he ever wanted to win the 24/7 title on the chance he'd lose it, so he devised a plan.

As Panty was in the middle of her blowjob on Izuku, he slowly moved to the foot of the bed, with her mouth still on his dick. Afterwards he pushed her off him, but before she can speak she was quickly lifted up like she was set up for an Undertake Tombstone piledriver. This made her mouth aligned with his shaft again, but also with her slit right in front of Izuku's mouth. Panty's eyes shimmered with excitement at this very kinky act, "Oh, Panty likes." she giggled before resuming on his manhood, she let a few squeaks and moans as Izuku started his tongue assault on her lower lips. Her smooth legs locking up around his neck as she kept her arms wrapped around his midsection.

Izuku used one hand to press her against his dick as he used his other hand to softly grab one of her buttocks, which she enjoyed as she moaned around his dick. It's surprising he was able to hold her up as he slowly walked to the side of the bed where his pants were. He carefully used one foot to grab his phone, his toes trembling as he pulled it out of his pants pocket. The balance and core strength needed to perform this kind of feat while holding a girl up in a standing 69 was insane, and with such skill he flicked the phone up into the air and caught it in his hand.

He shocked himself that he was able to pull it off, and how Panty hasn't noticed a thing as she was still working on his dick.

The two achieved climax after they got to the fun part, which they started in cowgirl position. Panty raising and lowering her hips on his shaft like she's done several times before, Izuku tried to hold in his moans from the warmness of her insides. His plan was to call one of the refs to come here while Panty was busy fucking him, which is gonna be difficult. He kept one hand over his phone so Panty doesn't see it, and Panty kept his other hand against one of her boobs. Though not as big as her sister's, he was still able to grab onto it.

She pulled his face up for a kiss as she rode him, which he just accepted at this point. For Panty this was the most interesting night she's spent in this hotel room, and perhaps the best coitus she's ever experienced. She's met and fucked near a thousand guys, yet it's all the same thing. With Izuku Midoriya however, its a whole different story. He's treating her like a person, like a lover. Everyone else only treated her like a piece of meat to fuck, which she was used to but this was quite refreshing.

A little later Izuku switched their positions so that she as on all fours with him behind her, allowing him to go even deeper down her caverns. Izuku then pressed her down, making her go face first into the pillow and arousing her more with his assertiveness. This also gave Izuku an opening to send out a call.

"So... you'll come? …. Oh, there's a live show happening in near Daten tomorrow? That's (gr) convenient, ok thanks Jon." he hung up before tossing his phone away as he resumed plowing the angel's brains out. It may take a while, but he didn't mind as he was starting to like having sex with Panty if it means hearing her moan and gasp. If he can make her feel good, he wondered how he'll make Uraraka or Asui feel. After he's made the world a safer place of course, and after he's dated either of them long enough. Or by what Panty's says, both.

This went on long into the night, and all day the next day. Panty did not let him rest long, before she and him went right back to screwing like rabbits. The only breaks they had was for either the bathroom, or so Panty can get the pizza she ordered for lunch. Thankfully there were no ghost sightings, so Panty can have as much fun with Izuku as she wanted. As for Izuku, the staff at U. A. all got food poisoning and things near Sir Nighteye were slow, so he's got the day off.

Later that night, Izuku got a text from Jon Cone, WWE official, that he's entered the hotel. Izuku just told him to rent a room for the night and wait till morning, he hung up with no further instruction. It actually felt a little nice to let loose without all the stress from his hero studies, what's one more night gonna do? Plus, he's starting to really like Panty. She can be a little horny and wild, but if you keep her well fed and tame she can be pretty fun to have around.

(meanwhile)

In a certain grape-headed midget's dorm room, a boy perked up. "Wait, why does it feel like someone's experiencing one of my dreams?" he took a sniff and walked to the window, his eyes went wide before letting out. "Midoriya….. YOU BASTARD!" he screamed before running out of the dorm, much to the chagrin of his fellow classmates.

**I'm done here. Thanks for reading this side chapter of Deku's time with Panty Anarchy, stay tuned for my next update of 24/7 Title Madness. These side chapters won't be a regular thing. Leave a fav, follow, and review if you like it. **


End file.
